


Леон Найтли и тайный поклонник

by Anna_Karenina



Series: Леон Найтли [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Karenina/pseuds/Anna_Karenina





	Леон Найтли и тайный поклонник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leon Knightley and the Secret Admirer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205677) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



К февралю Леону пришлось прожить с Гвейном уже два месяца. Но ему казалось, что гораздо, гораздо дольше.  
День святого Валентина был уже на носу. Обычно Леон не обращал на этот праздник внимания, ведь он был серьезным молодым человеком и не позволял чувствам мешать делу. Зато Гвейн только и говорил, что о Дне влюбленных. Сначала он спросил у Леона, сколько открыток тот купил. Когда Леон заявил, что не помогает коммерсантам наживаться, Гвейн выразительно посмотрел на коллекцию вручную раскрашенных рыцарей, выпущенную ограниченным тиражом, и вздернул бровь. После этого он просто не отставал. Гвейн был очень любопытным.  
— Но ты ведь наверняка положил на кого-то глаз?  
Возможно, на Элиана, но тот уехал домой помогать с делами и не давал о себе знать. Но рассказывать об этом Гвейну Леон не собирался. Элиан был таким хорошим соседом, гораздо лучше нынешнего. Неудивительно, что администрация отказалась переселить Гвейна, с ним, наверное, никто не поладил бы.  
— Ничего подобного. В университете надо учиться, — Леон открыл книгу, чтобы продемонстрировать, каким он был прилежным студентом. Не сработало.  
— Университет, — заявил Гвейн и лениво растянулся на кровати, стоявшей в свинарнике, который он развел на своей половине комнаты, — открывает перед нами гораздо больше возможностей.  
Леон не собирался спрашивать, каких. Он подозревал, что Гвейн все равно расскажет. Предчувствия оправдались.  
— Нужно постепенно развить способность пить и не пьянеть, поэкспериментировать с расширением сознания и проверить, сколько раз тебе разобьют сердце, пока сам его кому-то не разобьешь.  
Последняя часть показалась Леону даже глубокомысленной, и он оторвался от книги. С другой стороны, это был Гвейн…  
— И пользоваться каждой возможностью, чтобы тебе мозги через член высосали, а День святого Валентина — шикарная возможность!  
Да, Гвейн оставался верен себе. Леон закрыл книгу и отправился в библиотеку.  
Конечно, Гвейн не успокоился. За следующие несколько дней Леон столько услышал о Дне святого Валентина, что до конца жизни был сыт им по горло.  
***  
Когда праздник наконец настал, Леон ожидал розыгрыша от Гвейна. Поэтому он не удивился, увидев жесткий красный конверт, когда по своему обычаю отправился проверить почту после завтрака. Правда, он был слегка сбит с толку, когда конвертов оказалось два.  
Оба были без марок, значит, пришли от обитателей студенческого городка. Леон догадывался, от кого одно послание, и хотя наверняка кто-то просто забавлялся, решил унести конверты к себе, чтобы спокойно прочесть содержимое. Вернее, прочесть в той обстановке, которую теперь условно называл спокойной.  
Его сосед был у себя. Конечно, где ему еще быть. В конце концов, с точки зрения Гвейна стояла глухая ночь — около девяти утра. По крайней мере, он уже не спал и не храпел. Нет, в кои-то веки Гвейн сидел на постели (без рубашки, потому что одевался только в случае крайней необходимости), попивал кофе и терзал свой айпад. Никаких признаков того, что он собирался уходить.  
Один из конвертов смотрелся чуть подешевле. Леон сначала открыл его. К его удивлению, внутри оказалась со вкусом оформленная открытка, на которой была изображена красная роза между страниц книги, лежащей на деревянном столе. На лицевой стороне красовалось сдержанное «С Днем святого Валентина», а внутри было аккуратно напечатано приглашение на ужин этим вечером в местную закусочную, куда Леон пару раз ходил с Элианом.  
У Леона проснулась надежда, но он не верил до конца, поэтому просто отложил открытку. Ему не хотелось снова стать жертвой розыгрыша Гвейна. Он открыл второй конверт.  
Было видно, что бумага хорошего качества. Она оказалась немного рельефной, а сзади красовалась сделанная вручную надпись. Когда Леон ее прочитал, сомнений относительно авторства не осталось.  
_Розы красные,_  
_Фиалки голубые,_  
_А мне очень нравится_  
_Иметь такого соседа._  
Леон с отвращением уставился на открытку, потом сердито посмотрел на Гвейна. Тот с интересом за ним наблюдал.  
— А это от кого? От тайного воздыхателя?  
Леон даже не стал заглядывать внутрь и читать, каких пошлостей Гвейн еще понаписал. Он демонстративно разорвал послание на части и отправил их в мусорное ведро.  
— Ни капли не смешно, Грин, — он взял уцелевшую, понравившуюся ему открытку и вложил в тетрадь. — Грубо и пошло. До свидания.  
Ему очень не понравилось, как Гвейн улыбнулся при этих словах.  
***  
Леон давно решил относиться к учебе, как к работе. Он планировал заниматься каждый день с девяти до пяти вне зависимости от того, были ли на следующий день лекции. А потом и большую часть вечера проводить за учебой. Он рассчитывал на диплом с отличием и назначение на высокопоставленную должность, чего от него и ждали. И не собирался отвлекаться ни на какие легкомысленные глупости.  
Поэтому ровно в пять вечера он закончил наброски для эссе, сложил вещи в атташе-кейс (учеба была его работой, а профессионалы носят кейсы, не неряшливые рюкзаки) и достал уцелевшую открытку, чтобы снова на нее посмотреть.  
На задней стороне остался ценник, которого Леон сначала не заметил. На нем значилось «1 £». Цена немного разочаровывала, но, с другой стороны, он знал, что у отца Элиана плоховато шли дела. Все равно Элиану было несвойственно упускать детали, тем более зная об отношении Леона к небрежности. Бывший сосед всегда был таким собранным и аккуратным. Тихонько вздохнув, Леон снял ценник.  
И только тогда он увидел очень мелкий шрифт на задней стороне.  
_Открытки от «Асда»._  
«Асда». Элиан ни за что не купил бы ему ничего в «Асде», зато это был любимый магазин Гвейна. У Леона внезапно появилось ужасное, ужасное подозрение. Явно сделанная вручную открытка от соседа была из дорогой бумаги. Она пришла по университетской почте, значит, отправитель был неподалеку. Возможно, он приехал, чтобы повидаться с Леоном…  
Леон в жизни так не торопился в свою комнату. По крайней мере, с тех пор, как в нее въехал Гвейн.  
К счастью, мусор еще не вынесли. Леон собрал все кусочки, на которые так тщательно разорвал открытку, сложил, как смог, и прочитал:  
_Розы красные,_  
_Фиалки голубые,_  
_А мне очень нравилось_  
_Иметь такого соседа._  
«Нравилось». В прошедшем времени. Значит, не от Гвейна. Леон, наверное, закрыл пальцем часть слова или просто был введен в заблуждение уверенностью, что открытка от Гвейна. Делу навредил и намек в последней строчке, от которого просто отдавало гвейновскими пошлостями. И внутри тоже было что-то написано.  
Понадобилось немало скотча, но Леону наконец удалось сложить все обрывки.  
Элиан даже подписался, поэтому сомнений не оставалось. Внутри было милое послание, где говорилось, что бывший сосед сомневался, нравится ли Леону, но все же хотел его пригласить на ланч в элитную кофейню, куда они раньше ходили.  
Леон посмотрел на часы. Прошло уже четыре часа после назначенного времени. Элиан наверняка решил, что не нравится ему, и ушел, потому что Леон в жизни не опаздывал. Но, может, Элиан еще не уехал, и шанс еще был. Леон включил телефон (думающие только о себе люди, пользовавшиеся телефонами в библиотеках, раздражали, даже если ставили их на беззвучный режим) и увидел сообщение.  
_првт без обид стоило попробовать познакомился с класным парнем в кафе зовут перси пока эл_  
Черт. Что еще хуже, Элиан за несколько месяцев утратил способность четко и грамотно излагать мысли. Может, он был не таким уж потрясающим.  
Это означало, что более дешевая (хотя выбранная с неожиданным вкусом) открытка была от Гвейна, и на нее не стоило обращать внимания. Зато Леон избавил себя от унизительной перспективы сидеть в окружении парочек и ждать в кафе появления человека, который не собирался приходить. Конечно, Гвейн так все и спланировал.  
Леон решил приготовить питательный и вкусный ужин, а потом пораньше отправиться в постель с хорошей книгой. Это было прекрасным способом скоротать вечер, который отсутствие Гвейна делало только лучше.  
Гвейна _все еще_ не было. И он не возвращался.  
Обычно, когда он уходил на поиски постельных приключений, вся комната воняла лосьоном после бритья и дезодорантами, которые Гвейн считал возбуждающими, поэтому обмазывался ими с головы до ног вопреки активным протестам Леона. В этот раз ничем не пахло, чему Леон только радовался.  
Но время шло, а Гвейн не появлялся. Обычно ему нравилось ввалиться в комнату и надоедать рассказами о событиях вечера, которые в его представлении были интересными. Но нет. А может, он просто отлично развлекался. Может, ему сегодня перепало, и Леону придется слушать все чудовищные подробности. Леон покосился на открытку, лежавшую в мусорном ведре, и вспомнил, как сосед странно глядел, когда он разорвал послание Элиана. Может, Гвейн все-таки не шутил. Может, он сидел в бистро, совсем один…  
Конечно, Леону просто лезли в голову глупости. Быть того не могло.  
Леон снова выбросил открытку, которую вынул было из мусорной корзины. Потом опять достал и спрятал в свой ящик — с глаз долой. Просто нелепо.  
***  
В конце концов Гвейн явился в два часа ночи, в стельку пьяный. Он включил свет, а когда Леон возмутился, то назвал его напыщенным ублюдком, которому не помешал бы хороший минет, рухнул на кровать ничком и почти сразу захрапел.  
Леон только поднял бровь. Он этого и ждал от Гвейна, ведь тот наверняка целый вечер пил и подкатывал ко всем подряд. Хотя первая часть увенчалась большим успехом, учитывая, что он вернулся один и в таком состоянии. Леон перевернул Гвейна на бок, на случай, если его затошнит (за что получил новую порцию ругани), подвинул к кровати мусорное ведро, укрыл одеялом и оставил отсыпаться.  
Погружаясь в дрему, Леон подумал, что Гвейн, кажется, очень старался произвести на кого-то впечатление. Рубашка и брюки выгодно отличались от футболок сомнительной чистоты и дешевых джинсов, в которых сосед обычно расхаживал. Он даже надел пиджак, правда, тот теперь валялся на полу. Леон заботливо повесил его на спинку стула. Гвейн явно из кожи вон лез, чтобы понравиться. Жалко, что не вышло, судя по тому, как он напился. В конце концов, Гвейн мог бы потом съехать к новой пассии!  
В три утра Леон проснулся от того, что соседа тошнило. Он постарался помочь, держа его голову над ведром и стараясь не замечать шелковистости волос, потому что это же был Гвейн. Вместо благодарности Гвейн назвал его бессердечным уродом и тотчас снова уснул.  
В четыре утра Гвейн встал в туалет, но принял мусорное ведро Леона за унитаз. По крайней мере, только так можно было объяснить столь мерзкое поведение. Еще Гвейн заявил, что у Леона отвратительный вкус в выборе ресторанов. Наверное, он намекал на открытку. Леон так и знал, что это был розыгрыш.  
В пять утра непутевый сосед встал и умудрился добраться до туалета. Само собой, он оставил свет включенным, потому что никогда не думал об окружающих. Худший сосед в мире. А еще он успел совсем раздеться, и Леону, наверное, предстояло навсегда ослепнуть (он не мог не посмотреть). По крайней мере, была суббота, и Леону не грозило клевать носом на лекциях. За прошлый раз он Гвейна так и не простил.  
На полу валялся обрывок бумаги. Леон его раньше не замечал — наверное, сосед недавно обронил бумажку. Он бы не обратил внимания, но мусор оказался на чистенькой и аккуратной половине Леона. Тот несколько минут ежился, мучаясь мыслями о беспорядке, и все-таки поднялся выбросить бумажку в мусорное ведро Гвейна (свое он выставил в коридор и не собирался подходить к этой гадости).  
Это оказался счет. Из того самого бистро. За две бутылки вина и несколько упаковок хлебных палочек. С датой 14 февраля и временем почти на два часа позже назначенной Леону встречи. Ох. Ох!  
Леон швырнул счет в и без того полную корзину, и, заслышав шаги, прыгнул в постель, укрылся одеялом и притворился спящим. Но заснуть он не смог, особенно когда Гвейн снова принялся храпеть.  
Прошло несколько часов, и солнечный свет начал проникать в окно через дешевые шторы из «Асды», а Леон до сих пор старался не жалеть, что никуда не пошел. Потому что это была многоходовая шутка Гвейна. Что же еще.  
Ему очень нужно было сменить соседа. На человека, который не бродил бы голышом. И не тряс шикарными шелковистыми волосами. Не то чтобы Леон обращал на все это внимание, но ходить голышом, наверное, было негигиенично.  
Наверное.


End file.
